youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tobuscus
I would like to request that this article be locked. Every once in a while, someone makes a decent edit, but usually the contributers just add crap and don't know what they're doing. If anyone knows who the wiki administraitor is, please contact them with this proposal. Arkatox 03:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : I have made a few edits to this page, such as correcting the birthdate and grammatical errors, and including one of his more popular catchphrases. However, I thought it necessary to add the 'Literal Trailer' section, as these are his most popular videos, and if you check out the 'nigahiga' page, someone added the names of their videos there. I was also going to add that his Literal Trailer for Dead Island had been mentioned on the CBSNews and Kotaku websites - so is it necessary to lock the page? The more info. the better? Just delete the 'crap' that people add. Skylightlove 13:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Seeing as how there's an article on CuteWinFail, I don't see a problem with making an article on his Literal Trailers and adding that notable info on there. As for this article in particular, I believe a link to his Literal Trailers playlist should be sufficient. Moozipan Cheese 14:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Just saying, the current catchphrases are enough. The rest don't need to be there, and therefor were removed (they aren't used near as much, and a couple of the mentioned ones were only use a couple times). I'm thinking, don't you think linking to the literal trailer playlist would be enough? --Arkatox 19:16, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Nowhere near neutral Just read the first damn sentences. Seriously, this article is ridiculous. --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 19:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) someone that bairly knows who toby turner is made this page. he started videos in 06 lived in niceville till around 08 and went to the university of florda people at least get your facts right NyTsUj 23:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC)nytsuj Now the content is just stolen from the biography, I mean compare his biography, and this page... Mozoa 16:11, September 3, 2011 (UTC)Mozoa One question, we should keep dating rumors OFF this page, right? I think they're useless, since they are as far as we know rumors. Like if we know he's actually dating a girl we could put it up, but I personally believe it's silly to put up rumors. Opinions? Alright alright, I agree. But please try to atleast modify it a little bit. Mozoa 16:55, January 30, 2012 (UTC) why isn't Toby on the list of notable youtubers?!? Nick Crayne 00:41, November 9, 2011 (UTC)I dont know why he isnt on this list but Toby isnt on this list and his number #28 all time so he should be. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_YouTube_personalities I dunno CHOWDER2000 (talk) 21:11, November 12, 2011 (UTC) What about his partnership with Node and TAGGED, the YouTube series he is in? throwing it out there How are people able to constantly add more to the page? How much information do we already have on this guy?Daredfox (talk) 18:21, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Recently, someone has edited this page, deleting all it's content and leaving a sentence using the word 'retard'. This is horrible bahaviour, and I hope someone stops this person. >>>>>